wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kongo
The JDS ''Kongō'' (Japanese: こんごう) is a Kongō class guided missile destroyer in the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force. History This modification of the US Navy's Arleigh Burke class destroyers was first built in 1990 by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries and IHI Corporation to replace the Hatakaze ''class missile destroyers. Only 4 Kongo destroyers were built with the final ship, the ''Choukai, finished in 1995, then commissioned in mid-1998. In service with the JMSDF there is the Kongo (DD-173), Kirishima (DD-174), Myoko (DD-175), Choukai (DD-176). Overivew The Kongo is the most expensive ship available to BLUFOR at 420 points, and is the only true destroyer that they can use.(The Hatsuyuki is generally considered a frigate due to its small size) In terms of its weaponry, firstly, like most BLUFOR ships, it uses the RGM-84 Harpoon SSM for anti-surface warfare, these missles are mounted admidship, and fire off in 2 bursts of 4 missiles each. Whilst capable, their low accuracy and sub-par damage means that it is best used with other ships. The La Fayette is a decent choice, due to their identical firing angles, making positioning easier, but the laffys shorter range makes it impractical, with the best option probably being a decent number of Oliver Hazard Perry class ships, which have an identical range and can fire with minimal turning. In terms of its anti-missile defences, the Kongo is one of the best protected BLUFOR ships. Firstly, it has 2 Phalanx CIWS guns, one at the rear, and one at the front. As such it is best to position it side on, allowing both guns to fire on any incoming missiles. Its main form of defence, however, is the SM2 MR Block II missiles. They have an incredibly long range, being able to hit helicopters 3500 m out, and planes 4900 m out. Whilst the accuracy is sub-par (only 50%) it fires them off in pairs, giving it a high hit rate. Combined with its fast reload time, they are excellent at defending the ship from air attacks and incoming ASM's. Its other main advantage is that it carries 96 of these missiles, 3X the amount carried on the Type 21 & Hatsuyuki, 4X the amount carried on a La Fayette, and 6X the amount carried on a Oliver Hazard Perry. This large missile count allows it to operate in a combat area for a significant amount of time without needing to rearm, though for practical purposes the number is closer to 48, because, as mentioned earlier, it uses 2 missiles per target. Finally, its last major weapon system is the Otobreda Compact. This is by far the best feature of the Kongo relative to its competitors. The Otobreda has the longest range in the game among naval guns, at 6125, the tied highest damage (8 HE) a high accuracy (for a naval gun) and a decent fire rate. This makes it perfect for shore bombardment, as well as combating enemy ships in long naval engagements once both sides have run out of missiles. Other things worth noting include its high HP & ECM, giving it a good degree of surviveability, and that, at 30 knots, it is the fastest destroyer in the game, allowing it to outrun the 2 main threats to it. (though it is slow to accelerate) However, despite all of its positives, it must be protected by a large surface fleet, and ideally a decent air force of Air Superiority Fighters and ASM jets, as its high value makes it a popular target and its presence will almost certainly provoke a response by the other team. Weapons Gallery kongo_stats.jpg|Kongo in the Armory 175_07l.jpg|The JDS Kongo in reality See also * Category:Red Dragon naval support